Coraline: Shall We Dance
by Coraline15
Summary: Prom is drawing near at Ashland High School. Coraline soon meets a young mysterious boy who asks her to the dance. Wybie doesn't trust the boy but isn't sure why. Is he just jealous or something more than meets the eye? Please R&R! Thanks a bunch!
1. Chapter 1

Shall We Dance

_**Disclaimers: Coraline and company are owned by Henry Selick and are copied without permission. I do not own any of the characters I will mention except for Missy Granger and Josh Sully. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: First off, this takes place when they're older; at least sixteen years old. This is also one of my first Coraline stories so don't judge me badly. This story is a bit of a romance and can be a bit emotional. It also has a lot of adventure. Also, the school that they're attending is not a uniform school, just to be sure to not make you confused. Some parts may also have them a bit out of character. (Rated PG for extreme drama and action)

Part One

A luminous golden sun shimmered brightly over the quiet town of Ashland Oregon. The day was quite warm and beautiful which was rather surprising for the beginning of May. Many sounds of cars and other vehicles hummed steadily as they headed toward their personal destinations. Before long, a soft breeze rushed past the window of Ashland High School. Beyond the window sat a young girl with short blue hair. Resting her head in her hand, the girl's radiantly hazel eyes gazed at the world outside.

"Coraline Jones!" Shouted an angry voice.

The girl snapped from her trance and turned. Looking straight to the front, she could see the teacher glaring back. Few of the girls giggled while others murmured to themselves.

"I know astronomy can be _dull_," He told her, crossing his arms. "But I would _appreciate_ it if you didn't take a _nap_ in my _class_!"

"Sorry, Mr. Fuller." She replied, frowning.

Mr. Fuller huffed with disappointment. Soon, he returned to writing on the board. Coraline gazed down at her text book as Mr. Fuller rambled on about the subject. It had been another boring day for Coraline to bear. After a moment, she glanced at the clock; there were five minutes left.

Coraline breathed a silent sigh and turned back to her text book. It had been over four years since she had moved to Oregon. She could hardly believe she was already in high school. It seemed like ages before the bell finally rang, though the time that passed was only about three minutes.

Coraline jumped out of her seat quickly, slinging her tan messenger bag over her shoulder. It hit her ribcage heavily, and she winced slightly. Undeterred, the teen quickly shuffled through the crowd of excited teens and tweens, slipping outside. The sun blazed into her eyes, and she blinked a few times, the lighting outdoors being extremely bright compared to the dim classroom.

As her eyes soon adjusted to the brightness of the world around her, Coraline began her way through the school yard. Just then, she something caught her eye. Coraline turned to see a young girl about her age. She had long dirty blonde hair that curled down the sides of her face.

She was dressed in bright pearly pink and snowy white blouse and skirt; somewhat like a cheerleader would wear. She had bright icy blue eyes; which complimented her really fair skin. The girl made her way over with a smug grin on her face.

"Well if it isn't Caroline Jones." She smirked.

"I'm _Coraline_." Coraline said, coldly.

"Whatever." The girl replied.

"Whatta you want, Missy." Coraline asked, slightly annoyed.

Missy smiled with amusement.

"Oh; just thinking of how you fell _asleep_ in class." She replied, mockingly.

"I wasn't _asleep_," Coraline told her, glaring. "I was _thinking_ about something."

"Right," Missy answered, smugly. "Thinking about your _boyfriend_."

At this, Coraline felt a flow of heat rushing to her freckled cheeks.

"First of all he's not my _boyfriend_, and second of all, that wasn't what I was _thinking _of." She replied, angrily and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Right, he isn't." Missy replied; making Coraline gaze become cold like frost in December. "Like you could ever get a boyfriend; with these tacky outfits you wear." Missy stated.

Coraline gazed down at her black and gray, and dark destroyed jeans; before looking back at Missy again. "Like I _care_ what you say about the stuff I wear." Coraline replied; crossing her arms as she turned away.

"You _should_." Missy replied, with a snobbish smile.

Coraline whirled back around to glare at the prep. Coraline was about to snap out a comment; when, she soon saw a young boy running toward them. He had radiant, emerald green eyes; which complimented his dark skin. He was dressed in a long black and silver jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans along with a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Though, he was a bit taller than Coraline, his light slouch made him seem to be her exact height. Soon he stopped before them.

"Hey, Jonesy." He smiled; referring to Coraline.

"Hey." Coraline said, quietly.

"You kids have _fun_." Missy smirked, leaving the two behind.

Coraline glared back, watching her leave.

"What was _that_ about?" Wybie asked. Coraline sighed.

"Oh, just Missy being a jerk-wad." She replied, seemingly annoyed. Wybie chuckled.

"Well, _forget_ her, Jonesy," He smiled. "It doesn't matter what she tells you," Wybie continued. "What matters is what _you_ think."

Coraline nodded; her gaze turned at the ground.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She said.

"Believe me, Jonesy," Wybie started again. "I wouldn't want you to ever change who you are." He continued. "Because I like you the way you _are_."

This caused Coraline to look up at him again. A look of shock was in her hazel eyes as another wave of heat came to her face. Soon she shook off the strange feeling and smiled.

"Thanks, Wybie." Coraline smiled. "I'm glad we're best friends." Wybie grinned back.

"Me too, Jonesy." He replied as they continued to make their way through the school yard. Soon, they reached a black Hurley motor cycle; which was a bit dull from the constant use of it; though Coraline didn't really mind it at all. After they were both aboard with the importance of a helmet, Wybie revved the engine of the machine; and they were off.

Along the right home, the chilling wind whipped past them as Coraline began to think back to what Missy had said before. Coraline knew she and Wybie had been friends for what seemed to be forever now; though at first they have had a rocky start. It was then that a question came to Coraline's mind. 'Are we really together?' She thought to herself.

As she continued to think, Coraline soon had an uneasy feeling that rushed through her entire body. A feeling she had never felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

It wasn't long that Coraline and Wybie soon reached the Pink Palace; and Wybie slowed to a stop near the front porch. Soon, Coraline got off. Her new beige boots made a soft thump as they hit the coble stone walkway.

"Thanks for the ride, Wybie." Coraline smiled at her best friend.

"No problem, Jonesy." Wybie answered, happily.

He was about to ride off again; when, he soon realized Coraline was a bit upset as she made her way up the front steps. Wybie steadied his bike before following her up the steps.

"Is something _wrong_, Jonesy?" Wybie asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Coraline turned around to see Wybie with a face of concern. Coraline looked at him for a moment.

"No, I'm okay," Coraline replied, turning away for a split second. "It's just..."  
Coraline trailed off, feeling a bit depressed.

"Coraline," Wybie began; placing a hand on her shoulder; causing Coraline to look up."Don't listen to what Missy said." He told her.

His eyes had a serious look in them; but still had bit of concern.

"What matters is what _you_ think not what _she_ thinks." Wybie told her.

Coraline nodded.

"You're right, Wybie," She started. "I shouldn't care what she says." Soon, she smiled. "Thanks for being here for me, Wybie." She said.

Coraline pulled him into a hug; which gave Wybie a strange feeling inside him. He soon placed his arms around her as well. Before long, they both separated from their hug.

Coraline gazed at him, her cheeks feeling a bit hot and seeing that Wybie's dark cheeks had a tint of red in them as he gazed back. Soon, Coraline turned toward the door.

"I'll see you later, Wybie." She said with a smile, waving as she opened the door. "Um... See ya, Jonesy." Wybie replied. Coraline grinned at him as she went inside. Once Coraline was in the apartment, Wybie let out a silent sigh of joy.

Then, after a moment, Wybie went to his bike. He placed on his helmet before revving the engine and drove off. As Wybie rode away, Coraline brushed back one of the new velvet curtains over the window. When he was out of sight, Coraline moved away from the window and sat down in the living room. It wasn't long that her gaze landed on a section of the wall near the fireplace.

Almost instantly, Coraline began to think back what happened those few year ago; the thought of that horrible place; and since it had been locked for over about five years, she decided to drop the matter entirely.

Soon, Coraline sighed leaned back on the newly bought blue couch as she tried to think. All the things that Missy had said; could they have been true? Coraline did like Wybie; but not in that way; at least she didn't think so.

Coraline knew she and Wybie had been friends for what seemed like forever; though they got off on a bad start. But now... She was feeling something else... Something she hadn't felt before. _'Was Missy right_?' Coraline thought to herself; but soon shook it off. It wasn't long that something else came to her mind. The more pressing question was... Does he feel the same way?


	3. Chapter 3

Shall We Dance

Part Three

Like the day before, the classes seemed more boring than ever. Coraline looked hopelessly at the clock; waiting for the day to go by. Her mind was still on the little 'door' in her living room; which had been sealed for nearly five year; though Coraline couldn't help but wonder if she was still waiting for her in the world behind it.

After what had seemed like an eternity, the final bell rang, and everyone rose from their seats; all rushing out the door. As Coraline made her way down the hall, she soon spotted a Missy standing near the lockers; speaking to a few of her friends; a young, short haired brunet named Bonnie and a young Hispanic girl named Monique; who were cheerleaders as well.

After their conversation, the two girl made their way down the hall. After a moment, the young blonde turned her gaze toward Coraline who had soon stopped at her locker. Soon, Missy made her way over to the young blue haired girl.

"Oh, hi Coraline," She said, in a mockingly sweet voice. "How's your boyfriend..? Oops, I forgot... You don't _have_ a boyfriend." She smiled crudely.

"What do you _want_, Missy? I'm kinda _busy_." Coraline said, turning back to her locker before closing it again.  
Missy scoffed. "You _always_ say you're busy." She replied, frowning; but soon smiled. "But I _guess_ I could tell you _anyways_." Coraline had stopped walking but didn't turn to look at her.

"I wanted to say that I have got a date with the high school _quarterback_." Missy told her. "And since I'm in a generous mood today, I thought I should _tell_ you." Missy said with a crude tone in her voice. Coraline turned to look at her.

"Is there some kind of deadline I don't _know_ about or something?" She asked.

"Um; try... The _prom_?" Missy replied, a bit smug. "It _is_ kind of important." She said, crossing her arms.

"It's just a stupid _dance_." Coraline replied, turning away. "No, it's _the_ dance, Coraline," Missy said. "Which means it's essential to be prepared." Coraline didn't say a word.

Soon, Missy continued.

"Like you could get anyone to go _anyways_," She said snobbishly. "All the remotely acceptable guys are already _taken_." Coraline whirled around; anger coming again. "Are you saying I'd won't find a _date_?" Coraline snapped, a bit offended.

"No," Missy replied. "I'm saying you _couldn't_ find a date, because nobody would _ask_ you... Oops sorry, _Caroline_; I guess you're not dating material." Missy said in an unapologetic voice.

Coraline clenched her fists as Missy began to leave.

"I could _so_ find a date." Coraline argued.

Missy turned around.

"As _if_." She scoffed. Coraline could feel her blood boil; but just when she was about snap; when, Missy spoke up again. "I should go," She said, snobbishly. "I'm going to meet my _boyfriend_." Missy said with a smile. "Have fun with that _geek_ you call a _friend_."

With that, she waved at Coraline and smiled, chirping a farewell before strutting away. Coraline angrily watched as the prep walked away. As Coraline watched, her chest began to heave with the amount of air she was taking in before turning and sprinting down the hall, and out to the school yard.

**A/N: There're a lot of references for this story, as you could probably tell ^^; Anyways, Please No flamers :( And More will come soon.**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Shall We Dance

Part Four

Young teens and tweens continued to walk by sharing conversations as Coraline sat on a nearby bench. Just then, she heard a voice. Turning, she saw Wybie taking a seat beside her. Coraline quickly turned away; hiding her tearstained face.

"Jonesy, are you alright?" Wybie asked, worried. "I was waiting for you near the parking lot and..." He trailed off as Coraline turned to look at him. "Coraline, what _happened_?" Wybie then asked.

Coraline sniffled a bit. "I'm _fine_, Wybie." She replied, turning away again. Wybie didn't say a word; but placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Coraline turned and looked at him.  
"It was Missy again _wasn't_ it?" He asked, his voice above a whisper.

Coraline nodded slowly.

"Oh, come on, Jonesy," Wybie started, rubbing his friend's shoulder. "She's just stuck _up_." Coraline kept her gaze at the ground before looking up.

"You're right, Wybie." Coraline sighed, feeling a little better; but was still a bit depressed.

Soon, Wybie pulled her into a hug; comfortingly rubbing her back.

"Forget her, Jonesy." He told her. "Everything's gonna be okay." Coraline soon let out a steadying sigh as she sat there with her best friend beside her.

Before long, Coraline calmed down. As the two sat where they were, there came a voice.

"Um, excuse me?" It said, sounding a bit unsure.  
The two teens turned toward the sound of the voice to see a young teenage boy. He didn't seem familiar to either of them. He was well built with short, bushy black hair and bright, baby blue eyes; which complimented his lightly tan skin.

He was dressed in a black and silver T-shirt with a silver checkered pattern across the chest and around the shoulders; along with dark blue jeans and blue and white tennis shoes. He wore a checkered silver and black bracelet on his left wrist. The two gazed at him in shock.

"Is everything okay?" Asked the strange boy; a bit concerned. "You kinda looked a little _upset_." He said; this time talking mostly to Coraline.

Coraline gazed at him; suddenly forgetting why she was upset.

"Well, um... It's nothing really." Coraline stammered, as she and Wybie stood from where they had been sitting. She, for some strange reason, had an odd feeling about him, and couldn't take her eyes off of him. Wybie, on the other hand, could immediately sense something a bit off about him. Soon, the boy spoke again.

"Name's Josh." He said, extending a hand. "Josh Sully."

"I-I'm... C-Coraline," Coraline stammered, shaking his hand. "Coraline Jones."

Josh smiled, before turning to Wybie who stood nearby.

"And what about _you_?" Josh asked, an eerie smile on his face.  
"Wybie..." Wybie replied. "Wybie Lovat."

Josh came closer.

"Wybie..." Josh smiled."That'd be short for _Wyborne_ I'd imagine, right?"

Wybie stared at him for a second before speaking.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Well, it's great to meet _both_ of you." Josh said.

"Um... You _too_." Coraline replied, blushing a bit. Wybie looked at her strangely, but hid his emotion from Josh.

"So," Josh said finally. "I guess I'll see you _later_ okay?" He asked.

"Um... Sure..." Coraline replied.

Josh smiled at her; before turning and leaving them where they stood. As Josh made his way through, Wybie turned back to Coraline; a worried look on his face.

"Jonesy, did you notice that something is seriously _wrong_ with this guy?"

Coraline gave strange look.

"What're _talking_ about?" She asked, finally.

"I don't _know_," Wybie replied, after a moment. "It's just... He doesn't _seem_ right."

"Wybie, don't be _ridiculous_," Coraline told him, shaking her head. "He's just another teen like _we_ are." She continued. "I bet he was in one of our classes and we've just hadn't _met_ him yet."

Wybie thought for a second; before speaking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jonesy." He finally said. Coraline smiled.

"Now C'mon," She replied. "It's getting a kinda late."

With that, the two friends, began their way home on Wybie's bike. Making their way down the road, Wybie began to think of how strange Josh had been acting; especially around Coraline; But soon, he shook it off. _'Maybe Jonesy's right_.' Wybie thought to himself. Josh was just another student at the high school... Or was he?

**A/N: DRAMA! XD Anyways, I hope you're liking it so far :D And More will come soon.**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Shall We Dance

Part Five

After the long ride, the twosome soon made it to the Pink Palace. Wybie slowed to a stop near the front porch; like he usually did, and Coraline got off. Her beige boots made a soft thump as they hit the coble stone walkway.

"Thanks, Wybie." Coraline smiled.

"No problem, Jonesy." Wybie grinned, a bit worried.

Coraline frowned as she saw him distressed.

"Wybie, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Wrong? Oh no, no; nothing's wrong." Wybie replied, shaking his head. "Everything's _fine_."

Coraline looked at him with concern in her eyes. Soon Wybie sighed as he turned away.

"Well, maybe it _is_ something." He admitted as he sat on the porch.

"What _is_ it?" Coraline asked, sitting down beside him; placing her hand on his shoulder.

Wybie turned to look at her; but soon turned away again.

"Well..." Wybie began. "It's... That... Josh kid." He finished finally.

Soon, he looked up at her again.

"There's something _about_ him I..." Wybie paused. "Something just doesn't _feel_ right."

"Oh Wybie," Coraline began, still with a frown. "You're worried because he might step in and ruin our _friendship_?"

Wybie could feel it was something more than that; but nodded. Coraline sighed.

"Wybie, I know you probably don't _like_ him," Coraline said "But he seems like a nice _guy_."

"Looks can be _deceiving_, Coraline." Wybie argued; slumping and resting his head on his knees.

"Wybie, you're being _ridicules_," Coraline replied, shaking her head.

"How am I being _ridicules_?" Wybie asked. "I'm just worried that something might _happen_."

"Nothing's going to _happen_, Wybie," Coraline argued, becoming a bit upset.

Soon, she sighed.

"Look, everything's going to be _fine_," Coraline said; before standing again. "You'll see."

Soon, Coraline went inside; leaving Wybie on the porch. After the door closed, Wybie sighed and stood up as well. Then, after a moment, Wybie went to his bike. He placed on his helmet before revving the engine and drove off. After what seemed like a long ride, Wybie made it home.

Turning off his bike, took it to a resting spot against the old fence of the tennis court. Removing his helmet, he sighed. Just then, he heard a soft noise near his feet. Wybie glanced down to see a well aged black cat with silky fur and icy blue eyes which seemed to gleam like diamonds.

"Hey, buddy," Wybie smiled as he stooped sown and stroked the cat's midnight fur. "How was your day?"

The nameless cat gazed at him as if wondering why he had asked.

"My day was fine," Wybie replied, as if starting a regular conversation. "Me and Jonesy met up with this weird kid named Josh."  
The cat gave Wybie an odd look.

"I know, I'm probably just getting ahead of myself," Wybie said, as he continued to scratch the cat's ears. "But there's just something _about_ him..." Wybie paused for a moment. "I don't _trust_ him."

After a moment, Cat began to lick Wybie's hand; and Wybie smiled.

"Thanks Cat," Wybie smiled.

Soon, Wybie stood again.

"Maybe Coraline's right," He said. "Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way."

Cat seemed to nod as if to agree with him. As Wybie entered the house, Cat took a moment; and took off toward the woods.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait :( I've been really busy lately ^^; Anyways, I hope you're liking it so far :D And More will come soon.**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Shall We Dance

Part Six

The next day, after the final bell rang; Wybie was making his way through the school yard. Before long, he spotted Coraline standing near the benches. Smiling, Wybie began his way over to her; but stopped when he saw Josh standing beside her. Wybie took a breath and approached them slowly.

"Um... H-hey, Coraline." He stammered.

"Hey, Wybie." Coraline replied.

"Do you wanna hang out or something?" Wybie asked, a bit nervous.

"Oh; I'm sorry Wybie, I can't," Coraline replied; which made Wybie frown. "I was thinking of doing something with Josh today." She explained.

"Oh..." Wybie replied, hiding the sadness he was feeling.

"But I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Coraline asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah... Okay," Wybie replied, with a timid smile.

"Well..." He took a moment. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

Coraline smiled; giving him a hug. Soon, she let go.

"See ya Wybie." She smiled.

Then, she and Josh made their way through the school yard; leaving Wybie behind. Wybie stood where he was; looking to each side. Before long, he sighed; making his way toward the parking lot. Wybie stopped as he sadly stared at his old, black Hurley. Soon, he heard someone behind him.

"What's the _matter_ Lovat?" Came Missy's snobbish voice from behind his back. "Did your girlfriend dump you..? Or wait..." Missy said. "You never _had_ one!" She laughed.

Wybie spun around; anger flashing in his emerald eyes.

"Shut it, Missy!" He snarled.

"Ooh, I'm so _scared_." Missy mocked, waving her hands in front of her. "What're you gonna _do_, you lousy geek?" She threatened, looming closer.

Just then, the flash of a black cat leapt out from the nearby tree as he let out a screech; catching her off. Missy screamed in horror as the cat landed on her head. Missy threw him off and ran down the sidewalk. Cat stood where he was; growling as his hair stood on end. Before long, he was calm again.

"Thanks Cat." Wybie smiled; stooping down to stroke his fur.

Cat purred as he then leapt up on Wybie's shoulder.

"Jonesy would've _loved_ that." Wybie smiled.

Soon, he frowned.

"But she's busy hanging out with _Josh_." A bad taste came to Wybie as he thought of the boy.

He still didn't know why he was feeling like this. Wybie shook off the feeling he was getting and began to drive down the road. Just as he was making his way down the street, something soon flew by. Coraline smiled as she waved to him as she and Josh sped past him on a fiery red newly bought motor cycle.

Wybie stopped his bike and slowly waved back as he sadly watched the two of them ride away. Cat; sense the tension, soon turned to the dark skinned boy; his icy blue eyes shimmering as a look of worry became evident. Wybie turned to Cat and began to scratch his head.

Before long, Wybie took off toward his house; feeling a sadness building inside him; along with another feeling... One he had never felt before. A feeling he never realized. But it was there... And it was for Coraline. Meanwhile, Josh had just made it to the Pink Palace. Before long, Josh slowed to a stop near the front porch and Coraline got off. Her boots thumped against cobble stones.

"Thanks for taking me _home_, Josh." Coraline smiled.

"No problem, Coraline." Josh replied. "I'm glad you liked the _ride_."

Coraline smiled.

Just as Josh was about to leave; when, Coraline spoke out.

"Josh?"

Josh turned to her in surprise.

"It's getting kinda cold," She said. "You wanna stay and hang _out_?"  
Josh took a second.

"Okay, sure."

Coraline smiled as she led him into the apartment. Josh looked around in amazement. As they made their way through the foyer, Coraline began to tell Josh about the apartments history. Soon, they came into the living room. Josh soon spotted something near the wall.

"What's _that_?" He asked, amazed.

Coraline looked over and saw exactly what he was referring to.

"Oh, that's the secret door." She replied.

"A _door_ you say?" Josh asked, as eerie smile on his face; which Coraline didn't mind.

"Where do you think it _goes_?" Josh asked, finally.

"It _used_ to go to the other world," Coraline replied. "But then, me and Wybie locked it and threw the key down the _well_."

Josh stared at her with an odd expression.

"Why is it in the _well_?" He asked finally.

Coraline looked at him a bit shocked; but understood.

"We needed to find a way to stop the 'Other' Mother from getting _out_." Coraline explained.

"And this 'Other' Mother..." Josh replied. "Who is she?"

"She _was_ a horrible, and evil _witch_; who lived in the other world." Coraline explained. "She kidnapped _children_ and ate their _souls_."

Taking a second, Coraline smiled again.

"But that happened a long _time_ ago." Coraline said. "C'mon, I'll go show you the _well_."

"No!" Josh shouted, but calmed again. "I mean I don't think we _should_..."

Coraline looked at him oddly.

"It's getting kinda _late_, and I need to get _home_."

"Well, okay," Coraline shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll see ya." Josh replied, and ran out the door.

Coraline soon sighed as she went upstairs. Outside, Josh was standing on the porch. After glancing around, Josh soon got into his bike and took off deep into the woods.

**A/N: I hope you're liking it so far :D And More will come soon.**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Shall We Dance

Part Seven

As days came and went, the night of Prom came closer. Within those days, Coraline had introduced Josh to her parents; who were happy to meet the boy from the school. Wybie on the other hand, had felt a strong sadness and loneliness take over him. When the night of Prom came, Wybie sat in his room; thinking of what Coraline had told him before.

He wasn't what he could do anymore. Even though Coraline began to like Josh more and more, Wybie still couldn't bring himself to do the same. Wybie had felt a deep sadness when he had gotten the news that Coraline had been asked to Prom by Josh; one of the last people he would've ever want to see Coraline with.

Wybie wasn't jealous; not in the least. It was the fact that he didn't trust Josh one bit. Soon, Wybie glanced down at the black cat beside him on the bed. Wybie smiled a bit and began to stroke the cat's fur. Cat purred as Wybie then began to scratch his ears.

"Why is this so _hard_?" Wybie asked as he looked up at the creamy white ceiling above him. "I mean, me and Jonesy have been friends for nearly _forever_,"

Cat looked up at him as he spoke.

"And now I've been getting this extremely weird but warm _feeling_." He continued. "Every time I'm _around_ her I get this unusually happy _feeling_."

Wybie paused for a brief moment. Soon, he sighed.

"But she really likes this Josh kid," He continued on. "If I went there and told her how I felt, she'd probably think I was a total _jerkwad_."

Wybie slumped over; bringing his knees to his chest. Seeing this, Cat approached him and began to rub himself against his shoulder. Glancing up, Wybie looked over at Cat and began to stroke him again.

"Yeah, at least _you_ believe me." Wybie smiled, stroking Cat's fur. "But I guess, Jonesy would be happier with him than with _me_."  
Just then, the cat sprung to his feet; his midnight black fur standing on end.

"What _is_ it?" Wybie asked.

The cat jumped down from Wybie's bed and rushed out the door. Wybie rose from the bed. After getting his jacket and shoes, he rushed outside. After what seemed like a long time, Wybie soon reached the woods near the Pink Palace; which was full of wild cherry blossoms; their soft, violet petals drifting down from the branches high above him. Soon, Wybie slowed to a stop near one of the trees and got off. Soon, he say the cat; sitting near the stump; which marked where the well had been built. It was then that he realized the horrible truth.

The wooden boards of the well had been thrown carelessly to the side. Large claw-like marks were engraved into the soft earth. Knowing what needed to be done, Wybie quickly got on his bike, and took off toward the gymnasium; the one place he knew he could find her before it was too late.

**Sorry for the long wait ^^; I had been super busy ^^;^^; PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Shall We Dance

Part Eight

The dance had begun some hours before and everyone was completely enjoying themselves. All except Missy; who sat at one of the tables; watching Coraline and Josh with a look of slight disappointment at seeing Coraline with actual date but was still proud of having her date with Jeremy Princeton; who was the star quarterback of the high school, and to have the white and pearly pink dress; which seemed very expensive.

Coraline, on the other hand, had an extremely beautiful, glittering snow-white and sapphire blue evening gown; which went to the ground; along with silver chained diamond necklace; which belonged to her mother. Josh was dressed in a pure white and jet black suit and tie. The dance went on as everyone enjoyed the night. Just then, a sudden noise broke through the joyful evening.

"The ugly old witch is back!" Wybie screamed, suddenly bursting through the gymnasium doors.

Everyone had stopped dancing as everything went quiet. The lights to the gym came on abruptly as everyone stared at Wybie in shock. Coraline stood where she was; Josh standing beside her. After what seemed like a small eternity, the lights dimmed again and everyone began to dance again as the music began to play. Soon, Josh stepped forward.

"Um... Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Wybie's shoulder.

Wybie gave him an angered look.

"Oh don't give me that," Wybie said; swiping Josh's hand off his shoulder. "I _know_ what you're thinking," He continued. "You think I'm just making stuff _up_."

As Wybie continued, Josh gave him a somewhat confused look.

"Well, I don't _care_ what you _think_, because I know _Coraline_ will believe me, right Jonesy?"

"Um..." Coraline began, a bit uneasy. "Yeah, Wybie; I believe you."

Wybie smiled but frowned again.

"Okay, this is how it went," Wybie began. "I was at home when Cat began to act a little _weird_, so I followed him to the old well."

"You followed a _cat_?" Asked Josh; laughing a bit. "What kind of kid follows a _cat_?"

"When I got to the well," Wybie continued; ignoring Josh's remark. "The cover had been torn out of the _well_!"

Coraline stared at him in shock.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"I don't _know_, Jonesy; but I _know_ that it must mean the 'Other' Mother is _back_!" Wybie replied.

Josh chuckled.

"You mean that lady from the other world?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, and she's out to _get_ us!" Wybie replied.

Coraline looked at him for a moment. Soon, she spoke.

"I'm gonna go check this out." She said, finally.

"What? You're actually going along with this?" Josh asked, in disbelief.

"Wybie might be _onto_ something, Josh," Coraline replied. "I _have_ to go check it _out_."

"Coraline, you _can't_ be serious," Josh argued. "You even said _yourself_ that the Beldam is gone for _good_,"

"Josh, I have to see what's _up_." Coraline replied.

On that note, Coraline and Wybie made their way out the doors as Josh stood where he was; watching them with an angered look on his face.

**Sorry for this part being kinda short ^^; I hope you're not mad :( There's more yet to come later :D:D PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D**

**PS- There were a few refrences :) That I'm sure you'll figure out ;) I hope you like it so far :D:D:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Shall We Dance

Part Nine

After what seemed like forever, Coraline and Wybie soon reached the cherry blossoms woods on the Pink Palace property. As they rode through the blossoms petals continued to fall around them. Before long, Wybie slowed the bike to a stop near one of the trees and they both got off.

They raced to where the stump marked the place of the well. Coraline stared at it in awe as she saw the dark depths of the musty old well. The wooden boards of the well had been thrown carelessly aside; as Wybie had told her; as well as the large claw-like marks that were engraved within the soft earth nearby.

"Oh God..." Coraline whispered, in awe.

"See? I _told_ you I wasn't making this up," Wybie told her.

"I _know_ you weren't, Wybie-" Coraline was suddenly interrupted by a soft chime; which came from her burlap bag; which she had brought with her to the Prom.

"Who do you think _that_ is?" Asked Wybie as Coraline reached into the bag and fetched out her cell phone.

"I don't _know_," She replied, looking at it. "It _can't_ be Mom or _Dad_." Soon, she answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Coraline?" Asked a voice; which sounded a bit terrified.

"Josh?" Said Coraline shocked.

"Coraline, help me!" Josh shouted. "What _happened_?" Asked Coraline. "Where _are_ you?"

"I-I don't know," Josh stammered. "I was on my way _home_ and then this weird thing with needle-hands came and _grabbed_ me!"  
Coraline's eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry, we'll get there as fast as we _can_!" Coraline assured him before hanging up.

Soon, she turned to Wybie.

"C'mon, we've got to save _Josh_!" Coraline said.

With that, they both rushed over to the bike, got on, and they rode off toward the Pink Palace. Before long, the twosome soon made it to the Pink Palace. Wybie slowed to a stop near the front porch; like he usually did, and Coraline got off. Her deep blue heels clicked as they hit the cobble stone walkway. Coraline then began to rush up the porch; with Wybie following behind. Soon, he grabbed her shoulder; causing her to stop.

"Coraline, I don't _like_ this," He told her. "What if it's not what we _think_?"

"Wybie, I have to _save_ him." Coraline stated, turning back toward the door.

"Coraline, something just doesn't feel _right_ about this." Wybie argued; but Coraline didn't reply.

Soon, she spoke.

"C'mon, Wybie; we have to do _something_."

Though Wybie couldn't shake the feeling of dread, he sighed.

"Okay, but we should be probably be quiet." Coraline nodded.

Taking off the heels, she soon went inside; followed by Wybie. Lucky for them both, Coraline's parents had gone to a meeting that night, around the time Coraline had left for the prom with Josh and were not going to be home until late in the next morning.

Soon, Coraline got changed out of her Prom dress and into her favorite outfit before heading back into the living room; where Wybie was waiting. Soon, Coraline entered the room. As she saw her best friend, she smiled.

"Thanks for coming _with_ me, Wybie." She said.

"No problem, Jonesy." Wybie grinned; still a bit worried.

Soon, they both turned toward the 'door'; which was open ajar.

"Lets go." Coraline stated.

With that, the two soon made their way through the old, filthy, and crumbling tunnel.

** Again, sorry for this was kinda short ^^; I'll try to update soon :D There's still more to come later :D:D PLEASE R&R! :D:D THANKS! :D:D:D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Shall We Dance

Part Ten

Soon, Coraline and Wybie made it to the other side; the one place Coraline vowed never to come to again. But nonetheless, Coraline knew she had to find Josh. Coraline gazed around and Wybie gazed around. Though this was fairly new to Wybie, it gave Coraline very chilling memories. _'But now's not the time to be_ thinking _of that_,' Coraline thought to herself. _'I have to find_ Josh.'

But just when she and Wybie were about begin their search, the sudden sound of evil laughter filled the air. Soon, they saw something moving within the shadows of the room. Coraline braced herself for the worst. Just then, there was a pair of piercing red eyes that appeared within the shadows; as if part of the darkness itself. Before long, more of them began to appear.

Then out of the darkness came thousands upon millions of vicious, black rats; which were different from what Coraline could remember from the last time she was there. The rats began to surround her and Wybie as they continued to emerge from the darkness. The rats leapt onto her; biting and scratching her. Coraline tried to fight back but was soon forced to the ground.

As the rats began to cover her, Wybie began to fight back; grabbing the rats and throwing them off his best friend. Before long, the rats began to attack him as well, and the two of them were stuck in a seemingly endless battle.

Coraline soon gathered her strength once more and began to tear the rats off her and Wybie; with his help of course. After what seemed to be an eternity, all of the rats had been reduced to nothing cloth and sawdust. Soon, Coraline heard something in the distance. It was a well built young teenage boy with short, bushy black hair and bright, baby blue eyes; which complimented his lightly tan skin. He was dressed in what seemed to be a Prom suit.

"Coraline! You _came_ for me!" He smiled.

"Josh!" Coraline cried.

Soon, she threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad the Beldam didn't _hurt_ you."

Josh put his arms around her as well. Before long, Josh spoke.

"You know," He began. "Mother didn't _like_ it when you ran _away_ like that."

At those words, Coraline's eyes grew wide with shock before she felt a sharp pain rip through her. Soon, she fell to the floor.

"Sweet _dreams_, princess." Josh smiled evilly, as he became a bit more lean and pale; his bright, baby blue eyes now replaced by horrible, charcoal black buttons.

His suit began to fade to a dirty gray, with many rips and tatters.

"Coraline!" A voice cried out in horror.

Josh looked up to see Wybie running toward them; but was knocked to the ground. Wybie looked up to see the 'Other' Mother and Josh staring back at him.

"How nice to _see_ you all again." The Beldam smiled in a sickly way.

Wybie got up quickly and ran to Coraline on the ground.

"What... What're you going to _do_?" Wybie asked, taking Coraline's unconscious body in his arms.

The Beldam grinned evilly at him.

"My sweet _son_ here has brought my very disgraceful daughter back to me." She said, her black painted pulled back in a sneer. "But of course, I wouldn't really _need_ her; now that I have the perfect _son_."

"Why you..." Wybie growled.

"Now, now, Wybie," The Beldam smiled, turning away for the moment. "It won't be long now."

Soon, she turned back to the dark skinned boy.

"We will have the world behind the door as our _own_."

Wybie growled a bit under his breath.

"Oh, and don't worry about Coraline," She grinned at him, evilly. "Because you will soon be _joining_ her!"

With that, Josh rammed Wybie in the back of the head with something hard. Still holding Coraline in his arms, Wybie fell to the floor. The Beldam's evil laughter echoed through his mind as Wybie soon slipped into darkness.

**Cliff Hanger! D: Sorry if it was kinda rushed ^^; I hope you're liking it so far :D There's still more to come later :D:D PLEASE R&R! :D:D THANKS! :D:D:D:D**


	11. Chapter 11

Shall We Dance

Part Eleven

Wybie soon awoke to the feel of cold and damp surroundings. He groaned softly as his vision began to grow clearer. It was then that he found himself secured to one of the, damp walls of a small and icy cold room. A bit confused at for, Wybie glanced around. Before long, the memory of what happened came back to him. _'Josh_!' Wybie thought angrily.

Josh was behind it; he was behind it all. Just then, he heard a soft groan beside him. He turned to see a young girl with sapphire blue hair and fair skin. She was also secured to the wall with what seemed to be a very tough, twined ropes.

"Coraline!" Wybie cried out in relief. "You're _okay_."

Coraline didn't reply at first; which made Wybie feel a bit worried.

"Jonesy?" He asked quietly.

Before long, Coraline let out the anger that was building inside her.

"I should've _known_ he was a _fake_!" She growled; angered at the thought of what had happened. "And that trap was so _obvious_! Ugh!" Coraline hung her head.

"You know," Wybie piped up, frowning. "I know you feel kinda _upset_ right now. But you shouldn't go beating yourself _up_." Coraline however didn't reply to her friend's statement.

There was a long silence between the two of them. Coraline at that time; gazed at the floor in despair. She still couldn't believe what had happened. Coraline knew at that time that her one true friend had risked his life to help her; which made her heart ache. Soon, she broke the long silence between them.

"I'm sorry I got you mixed _up_ in this." Coraline sighed, glancing up sadly. Wybie gazed at her. His emerald eyes seemed to shimmer.

"Don't worry Jonesy," Wybie said, trying to cheer her up. "We'll get outta this." Coraline gazed at him as he continued. "We always _do_."

At those words, Coraline looked at the floor again.

"Wybie..." She began.

Soon, she sighed.

"I'm sorry, but... That's all _over_ with now." She finished, not glancing up.

Wybie stared at her in shock.

"You're just giving _up_?" He asked, not believing what had been said.  
Coraline looked up at him.

"Don't you _get_ it Wybie?" She snapped after a moment. "The Beldam _won_..!" Soon, Coraline sighed and turned away. "And there's nothing we can _do_ about it." She finished, quietly.

Wybie couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be the same Coraline he had known over the years. Not once had Coraline ever given up; not once in her life. "Coraline, listen to me." Wybie started, firmly.

Coraline immediately turned back to her friend. Wybie's emerald eyes glittered with determination as he spoke.

"You have never given up once in your _life_." He stated, hotly. "Even when things have gotten really _bad_ you kept going because you were too stubborn to _quit_." He told her, tensing. "And you're _not_ gonna quit; not _now_!" He continued, a bit angry. "So you need to stop _moping_, so can get _outta_ here set things _right_!"

At that moment, Coraline stared at him wide-eyed. This had been the first time she had heard him talk this way. He never spoke in that tone, especially when talking to her. Before long, Coraline looked at the ground for a long moment. Then, her hazel eyes grew wide as she glanced up.

"You're _right_," She replied, in realization.

She turned to her friend with determination.

"We shouldn't just give _up_." Wybie smiled. "But how are we going to get _outta_ here?" Asked Coraline.

This made Wybie frown again. Just then, there was sound in the shadows; which sent chills down their spines. But soon, became calm when they made out the form of a black cat within the eerie glow of the room.

"Cat?" Asked Wybie. "I thought you were back _home_."

"I had come at the news of you being in trouble." The cat replied; causing Wybie's eyes to go wide; speechless shocked.

"You can _talk_." He whispered.

"Yes, Wybie I _can_," Said the cat. "Now do you wish to be free or _not_?" Coraline and Wybie exchanged glances before turning to Cat again and giving a confirmed nod.

With this, the cat jumped up onto the rickety, old bed that sat untouched beside them. Cat began to work at the twined rope with his small but sharp teeth. Before long, they were free. As they became free they began to rub their wrists; getting circulation back to their hands. Soon, Coraline and Wybie got to their feet.

"Thanks, Cat." Coraline smiled.

Cat seemed to nod.

"Now..." Coraline began; grinning as she turned to her best friend. "Lets go kick some bad guy _butt_!" While saying this, Coraline punched the palm of her hand.

Wybie grinned.

"Now _that's_ the Jonesy I remember." He smiled.

Soon, they were off to save the day. Meanwhile, the Beldam and Josh were in the Bug Room; which was now slightly lit; discussing their plans.

"You have done me _proud_, Josh." The Beldam smiled. Josh gave a sickly grin.

"Thank you, Mother," He smiled. "And now that we have the two _losers_ out of the way, no one can _stop_ us!"

"Don't _bet_ on it, jerkwad!" Came an angered voice.

The twosome turned in shock to see Coraline and Wybie emerge from the darkness; with looks that could kill.

"You!" Snarled the Beldam.

"I will be happy to finish them _off_, Mother." Josh said, turning to the Beldam.

"You take the brat!" The Beldam growled. "Coraline is _mine_!"

Josh nodded. Soon, they went after them. As Coraline faced off against the Beldam, Wybie was against Josh.

"You think you can beat _me_, loser?" Josh leered. "You're nothing but a scrawny, little _punk_!"

With this, he knocked Wybie down; causing him to hit the floor with a loud *Thud!*. Wybie felt the air being knocked out of him as he soon hit against a nearby wall; nearly cracking his head. Ignoring the pain, Wybie began to get to his feet.

"You might be... a bit taller than me... And seem stronger..." Wybie panted; keeping his balance against the wall as he stood up.

But was soon knocked down again. Regardless of the pain, Wybie struggled to get to his feet again; shaking as he looked up angrily at his evil opponent.

"And I might... Not be as... Big and tough as _you_ are..." Wybie took in a deep breath before speaking again. "But I know _one_ thing." He said, clenching a fist.

"And what's _that_, you dumb loser?" Josh sneered. "I can still kick your _butt_!"

With this, Wybie lashed out; his fist striking Josh; right between the button eyes; knocking him to the floor with a loud *CRASH!*.

"And _that's_ for hurting _Coraline_!" He screamed, angrily.

As he and Josh were finishing their fight, Coraline and the Beldam were having a fight of their own. Coraline were on the floor above them; fighting what seemed to be an endless battle. Due to the fact that the apartment building hadn't had that much care as in the past, bits of the house had began to crumble away. The floor beneath them creaked in agony as the old wood began to give way. Coraline was suddenly knocked to the floor.

"You have been such a pest," The Beldam sneered as she loomed over her. "And _now_ is the end of your disgraceful nature."  
Just as the Beldam brought her hand down in an attack, Coraline reluctantly rolled clear of getting struck and needles of her hand sunk into the decaying wood.

As the Beldam tried to work her hand free, Coraline; seeing her chance, angrily shoved into the Beldam knocking her through the old banister on the top floor and causing them to crash to the floor below. Wybie, who had landed several angry blows to his opponent, turned in shock as he saw his best friend laying within the debris of the railing; the Beldam's body beneath her.

"Coraline!" Wybie shouted, running to her. "Jonesy?" He whispered.

Before long, Coraline slowly opened her eyes.  
"

Wybie." She smiled.

Soon, the two stood up.

"NO!" Josh screamed as he ran over to the body of the 'Other' Mother. "What have you _done_!"

Before Josh could attack either of them, the world around them began to fall apart piece by piece.

"C'mon! It's our only _chance_!" Coraline said, as the ceiling continued to fall around them.

The ceiling above came down in massive, gray chunks; smashing into the floor around them and the floor began to as well. Coraline and quickly made their way through the dark tunnel as the world disintegrated behind them. Soon, the two friends made it through the door just before the tunnel's floor gave way. As they made it through, Wybie slammed the door shut, and Coraline locked it. They both collapsed on the floor; catching their breath. After a long moment, they soon became calm again.

"Thanks, Wybie." Coraline said, after a moment. "No Prob, Jonesy," Wybie replied. "That's what friends _do_."  
Coraline smiled.

"You know Wybie," She started, a bit joyful. "We should really hurry."

Wybie gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. Coraline grabbed his hand.

"You'll see, Wybie." She replied With that, they soon began to get ready.

**This part was a little bit long :D Don't worry there's still more to come :D ^^; I hope you're liking it so far :D:D PLEASE R&R! :D:D THANKS! :D:D:D:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Shall We Dance

Part Twelve

Back at the gymnasium, the dance had been still going on. Missy stood with her friends near the tables. A few of others stood nearby; listening in on their conversation. It wasn't hard to miss what and who they were talking about.

"...She probably got dumped by that _Josh_ kid and now she wouldn't want to show her _face_ again." Missy replied, referring to Coraline.

"Like she would ever get a _real_ boyfriend anyways."

Just then, there was sudden noise; which broke the conversation. Everyone turned toward the gymnasium doors to the; which had swung open. There stood Coraline in her glittering white and sapphire blue dress and Wybie dressed in a well ironed black and red suit and tie he had planned to wear to the dance. As the duo stood side by side, everyone could see they were hand in hand.

"I can't _believe_ it." Missy started, quietly. "She's dating that _loser_!" She continued, smiling.  
Then, she shouted. "Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat are _dating_?" Missy let out a mocking laugh.

Soon, she stopped for the moment, waiting for the others to join her. Only to her surprise and disappointment, everyone cheered. Soon, the lights dimmed and Cascada's Truly Madly Deeply began to play. Hesitating at first, Wybie extended his hand to Coraline. Coraline smiled and accepted. As the small shimmering lights flowed throughout the room, Coraline and Wybie began to slow-dance. As the song continued to play, Coraline closed her eyes, resting her head on Wybie's shoulder.

As the duo danced, and others joined, Missy stood back near the tables; her arms were crossed as she watched them with an angered look on her face. Back on the dance floor, Coraline and Wybie continued the dance together. After a while, the two stopped dancing. Before long, Wybie smiled; as did Coraline as they gazed at each other.

After a moment, Coraline began to move in closer; closing her eyes. Wybie soon did the same, feeling her smooth, soft lips against his own. Wybie pulled her closer as they shared their first kiss. Outside the building, the violet and magenta petals flittered within the soft breeze as the silver moon bathed the city with its luminous glow.

The End

**And there you have it! :D I hope you enjoyed it and and I'll have more stories up in maybe the not so distant future :D:D For now I'll catch ya later Cya! :D:D PLEASE R&R! :D:D THANKS! :D:D:D:D**

**(A/N: There were a few references from Kim Possible: So the Drama throughout the story in case you didn't know ^^; I know I should've mentioned it in the first chapter but I forgot ^^; I do not own any thing and I apologize for the inconvenience.)**


End file.
